15 ans, prostitué
by LoOve-emoO
Summary: Définition de prostitution : Fait d’avoir des rapports sexuels rémunérés. C’est aussi la définition de la vie de Sasuke Uchiha, 15 ans, prostitué… OOC, UA, Yaoi, Drama, Romance, Lemon, POV Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : LoOve-emoO

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, Drama, Romance, Lemon, POV Sasuke.

Couples : ItaSasu.

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété du grand et respecté Masashi Kishimoto. A part le prénom « Yoru », rien n'est à moi. (Malheureusement…Ca ferait un moment que le manga aurait finit en SasuNaru…)

**15 ans, prostitué.**

Encore une nuit où il se déverse en moi dans un hurlement de plaisir. Encore une nuit où j'ai cette substance collée au corps. Encore une nuit où on me lance des billets dans un sourire ignoble. Encore une nuit où je me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Encore une nuit où j'ai envie de ne plus me réveiller. Encore une nuit où je rêve de me tuer.

Et pourtant je vis. Que dis – je… Je survis.

Je survis dans le but de…De quoi déjà ? Ah oui… De tuer mon frère. L'auteur du massacre de ma famille.

Envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Envie de savourer l'instant où il sera à terre en train d'agoniser sous mon regard de glace près à vous transpercer.

Je suis un cœur de pierre depuis ce jour. Depuis cette heure. Depuis cette minute. Depuis cette seconde.

15 ans de survie pour arriver à ça ? Certes, une force et une mentalité spectaculaire. Mais, un corps faible.

Que suis – je devenu à cause de toi ? Une loque. Je ne vaux plus rien et pourtant, on trouve encore le moyen de me gouter.

Ils ne sont pas difficiles, tous ces hommes qui défilent. Qu'est – ce que j'ai d'attirant ? Une gueule de bonne femme, la souplesse d'un chat, une pâleur fantomatique, un corps légèrement musclé, des yeux aussi sombres que le néant, des cheveux noirs bleuté qui scintillent à la lumière, mon 1 mètre 75… ? C'est ce qui fait de moi Sasuke Uchiha, ancien fils de bonne famille, aujourd'hui, une sous – merde. Et ça les attirent ? Ne me faite pas rire…

Et pourtant, je ris sous cette pensée, seul dans la chambre d'hôtel que l'homme à qui je me suis vendu à pris.

Je me redresse malgré la douleur qui me scie les reins. Je ramasse l'argent et le compte.

75 yens. Ca va me faire pour 4 ou 5 jours. Ensuite, je serai obligé de recommencer _ça_…

Mon ventre me fait mal, rien que d'y penser.

Je me dirige d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la salle de bain où je prends une rapide douche, histoire de vite quitter cet endroit.

Toujours le même hôtel, toujours le même bar… Heureusement que ce n'est pas toujours les mêmes draps.

Je soupire en m'essuyant. Je m'habille précipitamment puis sors, presque en courant, du bâtiment.

Je rentre dans la maison de mes défunts parents puis m'installe sur le canapé. J'y reste quelques minutes avant que mon estomac cri famine. Je regarde dans les placards, dans le frigidaire… Rien. Je soupire bruyamment. En me retournant, je vois une petite pomme fièrement dressée au milieu du panier de fruit. Je la regarde attentivement puis la prends. Je la lave et croque dedans.

Ce sera mon seul repas de la soirée. Au moins, on ne viendra pas dire que je ne mange pas de fruits ou de légumes.

Je me cale sur le canapé et fixe le plafond. Je m'endors profondément, fatigué par cette soirée plus que mouvementée.

La sonnerie de mon réveil, placé sur la table basse, me fait sursauter. Je regarde l'heure en me frottant les yeux. Il est 7h15. Nous sommes lundi. Les cours reprennent à 8h00.

Je vais prendre une douche et prépare mon sac. Je vais ensuite dans ma chambre et ouvre la penderie. Je choisis un slim noir avec un tee – shirt de la même couleur, ainsi qu'un boxer. Je m'habille puis vais me coiffer. Je manque de m'évanouir devant la glace, tellement mon visage me fait peur. Un contour identique à celui de mon frère, un regard pareil au sien… Mais, ce qui me choque le plus, c'est les énormes cernes au – dessous de mes yeux. C'est vrai que je suis rentré tard hier et ce n'était pas mieux les jours précédents.

Je vais à l'entrée pour mettre mon manteau noir et des bottes ornées de chaînes, noires également.

Je mets la sangle de mon sac autour de mon cou et sors de la maison. Je range mes clés puis sors mon mp4. Je place les écouteurs puis choisis une chanson. C'est « Lonely Day » qui tombe. Je me mets en route après avoir regardé furtivement l'heure. 7h40. Ca va, je ne serai pas en retard.

Je suis accueilli à l'entrée du lycée par Suigetsu, mon meilleur ami.

Spécial mais, il ne m'a jamais posé de problème.

Le sujet de conversation se base sur Karin, une nana raide dingue de moi. Elle est comme les autres. Antipathique, laide, repoussante, collante, conne, cinglée et plus que tout paranoïaque.

Comme à mon habitude, je ne réponds que par des mono – syllabes mais, ça ne le dérange pas, il a l'habitude, depuis le temps qu'on se connait.

Mais, aujourd'hui, il perçoit que je suis plus ailleurs qu'à la normale.

-Sa'ske ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

Je lui jette un regard ennuyé.

-Rien.

-Menteur. T'as replongé, c'est ça ?

Je l'interroge du regard.

Il me montre une banale cigarette.

-J'ai jamais arrêté.

Je la lui prends et l'allume.

-Haha ! Dans la cours ! T'as pas peur de te faire chopper ?

-Je m'en fous.

J'expulse la fumée en regardant au loin. J'entends les cris de quelques filles et leurs commentaires. « Il est magnifique ! », « Si courageux ! », « Je l'aime ! ».

J'ai envie de vomir. La cigarette m'est subitement retirée de la bouche et écrasée devant mon nez. Je plonge mon regard ébène dans celui cristallin de mon interlocuteur.

Neji Hyuga, le président des élèves.

-Où te crois – tu pour fumer dans le lycée ?

-Je suis dans la cours. Qui ça dérange ?

-Moi.

-C'est pas si grave.

Suigetsu sourit et me tend une deuxième cigarette qu'il allume. Je tire une bouffée en défiant Neji du regard.

Il renifle fièrement avant de tourner mes talons.

-Fais ce que tu veux, Uchiha. De toute manière, tu es un cas désespéré. Je me demande ce qu'on te trouve.

Il s'éloigne avec ses groupies. Je le suis des yeux en expirant l'air tandis que Suigetsu rigole.

-T'es grave comme mec ! Défié comme ça le PDE du bahut ! Tu veux te faire renvoyer ou quoi ?

Je hausse les épaules en lui tendant la Camel.

La sonnerie retentit. Je me rends, accompagné de Suigetsu, en cours d'Histoire.

Je mets mon sac sur la table et me cale contre. Les professeurs s'en fichent. De toute façon, je vais en cours par obligation. Mais, je ne suis pas un mauvais élève, au contraire. J'ai un très bon niveau.

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors. Je rêve du passé. Des moments de complicité que j'avais avec mon frère, l'amour de ma mère que je recevais, l'aide aux devoirs faite par mon père…

Je ne ferais que dormir durant les cours.

Mon professeur principal, Kakashi Hatake, me fait venir au bureau, à la fin de la journée.

-Sasuke… Tu es conscient que tu ne peux pas passer l'année dans ces conditions. Tu as des capacités et tu t'en sers juste pour les devoirs de classe. C'est dommage. Quel est ton problème ? L'ambiance ? Le niveau ? Tes camarades ? Tes profs ?

-Rien de tout ça. C'est privé.

-…Je pense que ça serait bien pour toi que tu ailles voir le psychologue. Pour discuter de ces problèmes privés.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, professeur. C'est privé.

J'insiste sur la fin. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, soutenant mon regard.

-Comme tu veux. Mais, je veux que tu te secoues un peu. L'histoire de ta famille ne doit pas ruiner tes études.

Je sors de son bureau, agacé.

T'es complètement à côté de la plaque, mon gars.

Je rentre chez moi après avoir fumé une dernière cigarette avec Suigetsu. Je fais un détour au super marché du coin. Arrivé, je range et vais compter ce qu'il me reste. 40 yens et quelques centimes.

Parfait. Je n'aurais pas à recommencer avant ce week – end.

Et ce maudit week – end arrive bien vite. Les placards sont aussi désertiques que le Sahara et le frigo n'est pas mieux.

Je soupire. Il faut que je mange moins. Que ça me fasse au minimum deux semaines. Je me rends donc d'un pas morne au bar où règne mon trafique.

Il n'y a pas mal de monde. Je me fais vite accoster par deux hommes en même temps.

L'un est assez vieux, 45 ans je dirais. Il est mal rasé et empeste l'alcool. Je frissonne de dégoût.

L'autre n'est pas mieux. La trentaine peut – être. Il sent exactement la même odeur pestilentielle.

Ils me proposent un verre que je refuse. Le premier insiste alors que le second est déjà bien entreprenant.

Ses grosses mains pelotent mes fesses. Il me tend quand même un verre de vodka que je prends malgré moi. Je dois une petite gorgée et le pose sur le bar. Il me demande mon âge, mon prénom et même mon adresse.

Je réponds vaguement, me laissant caresser par eux. L'un caresse mon torse tandis que l'autre fait des mouvements subjectifs derrière moi.

-T'es carrément bandant comme petit… On t'emmène ?

J'hoche la tête, dégouté par les futurs évènements.

A l'entrée, un homme nous interpelle.

-Non. Il est pour moi.

Il est grand et à des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, attachés en queue de cheval. Le haut de son visage est entièrement recouvert d'un masque à l'effigie d'un chat. Je remarque ses yeux tout aussi noirs que sa chevelure. Ses lèvres sont fines et bien dessinées. Il resplendit dans son costard.

Je lui donne 25 ans… Peut – être moins…

Il me tire par le bras sous les protestations des deux hommes. Il assène un coup de genoux dans le ventre du premier et assomme l'autre un coup de tête.

-Le patron, ici, c'est moi.

Son bras glisse jusqu'à ma main qui tient avec la sienne.

-On y va, beauté ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Il m'emmène doucement, sans se presser.

-Comment t'appelles – tu, beauté ?

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça… Je ne suis pas…beau.

Il s'arrête au milieu de la route et se tourne vers moi.

-Tu plaisantes ? J'ai rarement vu dans ma vie un jeune homme aussi splendide que toi, beauté.

Je cache ma rougeur en tournant la tête. Pourquoi que rougis comme ça ? C'est absurde ! C'est un gars comme un autre qui va me payer pour ce que je fais… Rien d'autre…

Je me sens tellement bizarre… Pourquoi je me sens triste en pansant que ça ne va durer qu'une nuit ? Je me gifle mentalement. C'est un client. Rien de plus.

-Où va t – on, beauté ?

-J'ai dit : arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

-En même temps, si tu me disais ton prénom…

-…Sasuke.

Je sens sa poigne se renforcer sur ma main.

-D'accord, Sasuke.

Je le regarde un instant avant de montrer du doigt un hôtel.

-Ici, c'est bien.

-C'est un peu…délabré.

-On ne va pas à un banquet, m'sieur. Je me vends et vous, vous allez vous éclater sur moi et me payer ensuite, c'est comme ça que je vois les cho-

Il me fait taire d'un tendre baiser. Je rougis encore, transporté par cette douceur, jusqu'à lors, inconnue.

-Moi, ce n'est pas comme ça que je les vois, moi, les choses. Je vais te faire tendrement l'amour. Ensuite, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi. Et « te vendre », ça ne me convient pas comme terme. Je trouve ça terriblement triste qu'un jeune homme aussi beau que toi, se retrouve à faire ça.

-Je vous emmerde. Mêlez – vous de ce qui vous regarde.

-Tu as du caractère, beauté. C'est bien. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Allons dans un hôtel un peu mieux, veux – tu ?

Je le suis en me taisant.

Il prend une chambre dans un hôtel 4 étoiles se situant au 3ème étage.

Je reste bouche bée devant la grandeur de la pièce. Un canapé rouge en velours, une table basse ornée de diamants, deux coupes de champagnes posées sur elle avec la bouteille dans un vase remplis de glaçons. Les murs sont d'un papier peint couleur or et bleu océan.

Le lit baldaquin est enveloppé dans un drap rouge et dans une couverture noire. Des pétales de rose d'une couleur identique au sang recouvrent le lit.

La salle de bain est tout aussi impressionnante. Une baignoire gigantesque règne au coin gauche de la pièce et un jacuzzi est dans l'angle droit près de la porte.

Je me retourne vers l'homme et le regarde retirer sa cravate. Un aristocrate qui se paye une pute. Magnifique.

-J'ai dit qu'on n'était pas à un banquet.

-Arrête de te plaindre et viens trinquer avec moi.

-A quoi ?

-A nous et notre délicieuse rencontre.

Je soupire et lâche un « n'importe quoi » digne d'un Uchiha. Sec, tranchant et ne laissant aucun espoir.

Je me pose sur le lit et regarde le plafond.

-J'ai compris, tu veux tout de suite passer aux choses sérieuses, c'est ça ?

Je le regarde s'approcher de moi en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Ca me dégoûte… Je me dégoûte.

Il dévoile son torse imberbe, musclé et légèrement hâlé. Il se place à côté de moi et pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Il monte et met l'une de ses jambes entre mes cuisses en me caressant doucement les côtés.

Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens. Je me sens devenir un légume. Un poivron rouge.

-Tu es beau quand tu rougis, Sasuke.

Il détache les syllabes de mon prénom. Je frissonne. Mais, pas d'un sentiment de dégoût. Plutôt de plaisir.

J'ai chaud… Terriblement chaud. Ce type me fait un effet monstre. Juste la profondeur de son regard me fait devenir dépendant.

Il dépose quelques baisers papillons sur mon torse.

Une main glisse sur moi, découvrant mon corps, tandis que l'autre baisse la fermeture éclair de mon jean.

Je ferme les yeux, appréciant la douce chaleur venant de mon bas – ventre ainsi que ses gestes.

-Tu aimes ?

-…oui…

Je me sens bien sous lui, admiré par ses yeux. Je veux devenir sien. Je ne sais quel est ce sentiment mais, il est tellement brûlant que je sens mon cœur se réchauffer. La température augmente et mon pouls s'accélère. Le trajet de ses mains sur mon corps devient précis ; elles se dirigent vers ma partie si intime que je rêve de lui offrir.

J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'on va me faire l'amour. Amoureusement. Pas juste à cause d'une pulsion. Il a envie de moi, de me faire sien. Je veux être sa drogue pour qu'il devienne dépendant de moi. Je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour toute la nuit et les autres à venir. Je veux être à lui pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il pourrait torturer mon corps, incendier mon âme, déchirer mon cœur, détruire mon esprit, je n'en serais qu'heureux, car l'homme dont j'ignore toujours le nom qui est devant moi, m'embrassant passionnément, c'est celui que je veux. Lui pour la vie, pour l'éternité.

Sa ressemblance avec mon frère est frappante, je ne peux le nier. Peut – être est – ce cela qui me fait m'attacher à lui ? Mon frère a brisé mon cœur et tout l'amour plus que fraternel que j'avais à son égard. A 7 ans, j'étais convaincu que j'allais faire ma vie avec lui. Le jour de ce 7ème anniversaire, on avait échangé notre premier vrai baiser. Il était court mais, fut tellement brûlant que j'avais cru que mes lèvres allaient brûler. Je me souviens de sa bouche sur la mienne, de ses mains sur mes joues, de sa langue caressant la mienne… Près de ce lac…

L'homme retire délicatement mon tee – shirt et mon jean le suit dans la course.

Il embrasse le contour de mes tétons et les mordillent. Je me cambre doucement en poussant un petit gémissement.

Je suis entre l'ivresse et l'inconscience. Je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise de me mettre à nu devant lui ; au contraire. Je n'attends que ça. Qu'il me prenne tout contre lui, son corps dénudé collé au mien en m'embrassant amoureusement pendant qu'il me prend.

Il embrasse mes joues, mes yeux, mon nez, mon visage entier.

Fais – moi tien une bonne fois pour toute. Laisse – moi être envahis par cette sensation de bien – être et par ton amour. Fais – moi l'amour, ici et maintenant sans plus attendre.

Mes vœux ne sont pas exaucés. Il joue encore avec mon visage et le haut de mon corps.

Sa langue mutine tourne autour de mon nombril et ses mains montent et redescendent sur mes cuisses.

Je me cambre encore. Je me sens serré dans mon boxer. Ses préliminaires sont merveilleux mais, j'imagine le moment où il viendra me visiter.

Je gigote malgré moi. Il comprend que je veux plus, car il retire très lentement mon dernier vêtement en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Il ne dit rien. Il contemple mon corps mis à nu. Il jette sans vergogne mon sous – vêtement en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Je sens la fièvre me monter à la tête. Mes yeux se flouent, mon souffle s'accélère.

Il se penche vers moi en m'embrassant encore et en caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je relève mes jambes pour qu'il se place au milieu. Mes yeux sont fermés, je savoure pleinement l'instant. J'entends les froissements de ses vêtements ; je pense qu'il se déshabille. Je sens son corps brûlant collé au mien. Je me sens bien sous ses baisers et sous ses caresses.

Son membre se frotte au mien, ce qui provoque un gémissement bruyant et rauque. Ses doigts se promènent sur mon visage et caresse ma bouche. Je les mords et les lèches, toujours sous le regard de cet homme.

Sa main de libre caresse mes hanches et va jusqu'à frôler du bout des doigts ma verge tendue.

Je gémis encore une fois puis, il retire ses doigts. Il longe mon corps. J'écarte un peu plus les jambes. Il entre un doigt en moi. Il étouffe un gémissement d'un baiser tandis que sa seconde main apprivoise mon membre. Je frissonne. La caresse des pétales de rose et celle de l'homme forme un duo délectable. Ses mouvements sont lents et ça ne me laisse pas indifférent.

Il m'embrasse langoureusement en continuant ses gestes. Les spasmes de plaisir me gagnent ; l'apogée est proche. Je me déverse dans sa main dans un hurlement ultime. Il se redresse et suçote ses doigts en me regardant dans les yeux. Je le regarde faire, les yeux tout de même un peu vitreux, rougissant un peu plus.

A la fin de mouvement de va – et – vient répétitifs sur ses doigts, il vient sournoisement caresser mes cuisses puis descendre vers mes fesses. Elles sont musclées et assez bien formées. Il touche une nouvelle fois mes cuisses. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille puis, passe mes bras autour de son cou en l'embrassant. Il entre en moi tout doucement pour éviter les douleurs. Mon corps entier frémit.

Mon cœur palpite tellement fort que Tokyo tout entier a dû l'entendre.

Il est entièrement en moi. Je respire fort et deux ou trois petites larmes ont réussis à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur de mes yeux.

-Tu as mal ?

Je fais un geste négatif de la tête. Il est vraiment imposant. Il fait un long va – et – vient en moi. Je me cambre d'un coup. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, le laissant une trace violacée.

Je gémis fortement sous ses mouvements. Il me fait du bien. Nos mouvements de bassin se synchronise pour former une valse sensuelle. Il glisse ses bras autour de ma taille alors que les miens sont perdus dans ses cheveux. Je retire son élastique et contemple le spectacle de ses cheveux fins et soyeux qui caressent ses épaules. Mes mains caressent doucement le bas de son visage, sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'elles remontent derrière ses oreilles, dans l'espoir de retirer son masque.

Mais, l'homme ne semble pas de cet avis. Il arrête mes mains dans leur progression.

-Ne touches pas à ça.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je veux voir l'intégralité de ton visage…

-Non.

Je n'insiste pas plus longtemps, troublé par le ton de sa voix. Elle est ferme et cinglante.

-D'accord…

Je fais quand même une moue boudeuse pour exprimer mon mécontentement.

Il vient dans un sourire m'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

-Ne sois pas vexé, Sasuke. Tu n'aimeras pas mon visage.

-Qu'est – ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau mais, plus franchement cette fois – ci.

Ses gestes en moi sont plus rapides. Nous sommes tous les deux proche du summum. Nos souffles sont aussi saccadés que nos cris. Il nous fait rouler pour que je me retrouve sur lui. Il tient mes hanches en rejetant la tête en arrière. Mes mains tiennent les siennes. Je gémis de plus en plus fort, tellement le moment est intense.

Il se libère en moi dans un hurlement divin. Je ne fais pas mieux…

Je tombe sur lui sans ménagement. Nous haletons assez fort, il faut dire qu'on a beaucoup donné. Mes reins me font mal mais, c'est une douleur que je trouve merveilleuse, car elle provient d'une source de plaisir incommensurable.

Il me caresse tendrement le dos. Son rythme cardiaque s'apaise. Je ferme les yeux en souriant.

-Tu dors, Sasuke ?

Cette voix est pareille à celle de mon frère. Je frissonne à cette pensée.

-Non…Je somnole.

-Je dois bientôt y aller.

Je perds mon sourire pour laisser place à une grimace. Je me déplace pour le laisser partir. Je m'assois et colle mes jambes contre mon torse. Il ramasse ses affaires et se dirige dans la salle de bain.

Je le regarde faire silencieusement. Il s'arrête à l'entrée et se tourne. On se regarde, sans dire un mot.

-Tu viens ou tu attends que ça neige ?

Je lève ma tête et l'analyse.

-La douche. Tu viens la prendre avec moi ?

Je saute hors du lit et ramasse en vrac mes habits.

Il sourit en me regardant faire. Je cache ma rougeur avec mes vêtements. Il abaisse le tas et prend mon menton entre son pouce et son index.

Il approche ses lèvres des miennes et souffle sur elles.

-Tu es vraiment plus mignon le rouge aux joues.

Puis, il m'embrasse. Je ne peux empêcher cette gêne s'installer sans crier gare sur mes pommettes.

Il rompt le doux contact pour mettre l'eau à la bonne température. Il laisse l'eau monter jusqu'au bord de la baignoire et se glisse dedans.

-Tu viens ?

Je deviens écarlate une nouvelle fois. Je me glisse dans l'eau, entre ses jambes. Il prend une grosse éponge pleine de mousse et me l'applique dans le dos.

-J'ai vraiment aimé.

-Mmh…

-Pourquoi es – tu si timide ? Tu n'as plus besoin de l'être.

-Je ne suis pas timide !

-Tu as un sale caractère. Fier…mais, extrêmement charmant.

Je soupire un soupire dédaigneux.

-Je peux te poser une question, Sasuke ?

-Oui. Mais, ce n'est pas dit que je te réponde.

-…Pourquoi fais – tu ça ?

-Me vendre… ?

-Oui…

-C'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai le temps.

-Je croyais que tu devais y aller bientôt ?

-J'ai tout mon temps pour toi.

-On aurait pu rester au lit, dans ce cas…

-Ne détourne pas la question, jeune homme. Je t'écoute.

Je reste silencieux un moment, cherchant mes mots.

-C'est…compliqué…

-Tu penses que je ne peux pas comprendre ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… Mais, ce n'est pas glorieux…

-Je n'ai pas un passé très réjouissant moi non plus. Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi.

-C'est pour pouvoir payer le loyer et tout ce qui s'en suit, voilà… Pas plus de détail.

-Tu m'en donneras quand tu seras près.

-Qu'est – ce que tu racontes ? On a passé un bon moment mais, c'est fini. T'as un homme qui t'attend chez toi, peut – être des enfants aussi alors, t'entiches pas d'un gars comme moi… Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

-Je n'ai rien de tout ça. Ce que je pense, moi, c'est que tout le monde en vaut la peine.

-C'est toi qui le dit… A moi les questions ! Pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas ton masque ?

-C'est pour me donner un genre.

Je lui jette un regard sarcastique.

-T'as besoin de te donner un genre avec moi ?

-Oui. Avec toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Parce que tu es un homme exceptionnel.

Mes joues s'enflamment.

-Idiot…

Il embrasse ma clavicule en me resserrant contre lui. Je me retrouve au creux de lui. Je le boude un peu, vexé qu'il ne me montre pas son visage.

-T'as un truc super laid sur le visage pour que tu ne veuilles pas me le montrer ?

-En quelques sortes.

-Arrête de répondre comme ça, c'est agaçant. Je hais les personnes douteuses dans ton genre.

-J'ai l'air douteux ?

-Avec les mots, oui.

-Tu dramatises la situation, Sasuke.

-Non.

Il me frotte le dos sans parler.

-…Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi… ?

-Comment « comme ça » ?

-Attentionné… Les clients ne restaient pas après l'amour… Toi, t'es si différent…

-Ca te perturbe ?

-Oui…

Il arrête ses mouvements et laisse l'éponge sur le rebord.

-Premièrement Sasuke, je n'appelle pas ça, « l'amour ». Ils te prennent comme un jouet sexuel et rien d'autre. Deuxièmement, je suis ravi de voir que tu ne me mets pas dans le même sac que ces enfoirés.

Il m'offre un radieux sourire.

-Bien sûr que non que t'es pas le même bateau, idiot…

Je me cale correctement contre lui. Il m'embrasse la tempe avant d'appuyer sur un bouton pour faire évacuer l'eau.

Il nous rince correctement. On s'enroule dans la même serviette. Ce corps – à – corps est agréable. Je peux profiter encore quelques minutes de son contact.

Il me sèche le dos en me regardant dans les yeux. On s'habille avant de nous offrir un dernier moment. Il m'embrasse longuement. Je l'accompagne à l'entrée.

-Je n'aime pas faire ça mais, c'est le deal.

Il me tend une liasse de billets. J'écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi, autant ?! Non, je vaux moins cher que ça… Je ne peux pas accepter…

-Tu en as besoin. Prends. Tu ne seras pas obligé de recommencer avant un bon mois.

Je suis horriblement gêné de prendre autant d'argent. Avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais pris sans hésitation et je lui aurais claqué la porte au nez. Mais, lui c'est différent. Il a ce petit quelque chose que me donne envie de l'aimer, de le chérir, de lui appartenir. Je lui donnerai le bon Dieu sans concessions.

-Je m'appelle Yoru. Si tu souhaites me revoir, appelle ce numéro.

Il me tend une carte de visite. Je la regarde brièvement, préférant admirer son visage.

-Et si tu as un problème, ou même juste envie de parler, n'hésites pas. Mon téléphone est toujours allumé.

J'acquiesce. Il s'approche de moi pour m'offrir notre dernier échange.

-A très bientôt, beauté.

Il referme lentement la porte, me laissant encore le loisir d'observer son doux minois.

La porte claque. Tous les sentiments me passent par la tête. La colère, la joie, la haine…et même l'amour.

Mon cœur bat la chamade lorsque je revois son visage. Je m'approche du canapé et examine la carte.

-Yoru…

Je serre le petit bout de carton contre mon cœur. Je regarde la coupe de champagne encore pétillante sur la table et en boit une gorgée en levant le verre.

-A nous.


	2. Chapter 2

**15 ans, prostitué 02.**

Je finis de siroter mon verre avant de dévaler les escaliers, un sourire comblé aux lèvres.

Je n'aurai voulu pour rien au monde que ce tendre moment s'arrête.

La chaleur de ses bras, son souffle mélangé au mien, mes cris de jouissance superposés aux siens… C'était si bon…

Pour une fois dans ma vie, je me suis senti aimé par un homme et pas juste la substitution d'un jouet.

Il m'a donné du plaisir et je le lui ai rendu sans hésiter.

En marchant, je relis plusieurs fois la petite carte de visite que Yoru m'a donné, jusqu'à connaître son numéro par cœur.

Je soupire de bien être. Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis plus senti aussi bien.

Il est 18h30. Je vais au super marché et me fais plaisir. Après tout, plus vite je dépense de l'argent, plus vite je reverrais Yoru.

En rentrant chez moi, je pose les courses sur la table et plonge dans mon canapé, soupirant de contentement.

Yoru… Comme j'aurais envie que tu me sers contre toi.

On toque à la porte. Je me lève et ouvre. Je tombe sur un fleuriste, caché par un énorme bouquet de roses rouges.

-Mr Uchiha ?

-C'est bien moi.

Le bouquet avance vers moi pour atterrir dans mes bras.

-Vous pouvez signer ici, s'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr.

Je prends le calepin et le stylo puis signe à l'endroit désigné.

Il me remercie et part.

Je souris en marchant jusqu'au canapé. Je pose le bouquet sur la table basse et prends la petite carte au milieu.

_« Avec tout mon amour. Yoru. »_

Je rigole tout seul, devant la télévision allumée.

Ce gars…Il me tarde de le revoir.

Quelques minutes après, je reçois un message d'un numéro inconnu. Je pense tout de suite à une pub ou quelque chose dans le genre.

_« J'espère que mon petit cadeau t'aura plu. Bisous. Yoru. »_

Nouvel éclat de rire. Je réponds à son texto, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

_« Idiot, tu es fou ! Oui, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Comment as – tu eu mon adresse et mon numéro ? »_

Je vais ranger mes courses, fixant toutes les secondes mon téléphone. Entre le placard et le frigidaire, je reçois sa réponse.

_« Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes poches. Tu n'es pas très prudent. »_

Je tape à nouveau sur mon clavier et l'envoie.

_« Je vais me vexer, fais gaffe. C'est pas de ma faute si tu es rusé comme un renard et que tu as les mains baladeuses ! »_

On frappe encore à la porte. Je maudis celui ou celle qui ose me déranger dans ma conversation avec mon futur.

Je rougis en pensant à ce que j'ai dit. Mon futur… N'importe quoi. Un homme aussi beau ne voudrait pas d'une loque comme moi.

J'ouvre en faisant une grimace contrarié. Je me déride en voyant qui est derrière la porte.

-Ce n'est pas non plus de ma faute si tu as des fesses aussi tentantes, beauté.

Je reste bloqué sur place, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

-Surpris ?

Je ne réponds pas et lui saute dessus. Je le sens sourire. Il me serre fort contre lui, me soulevant presque du sol.

-Yoru…Tu m'as manqué…

-Ca ne fait qu'une heure qu'on s'est quittés. Tu commences à t'attacher à moi, Sasuke ?

Je le regarde en esquissant une moue indignée.

-Non…

-Tu mens très mal…

Il vient doucement effleurer ma bouche puis l'embrasse.

Nos langues s'entremêlent pour former une danse magistrale. Ses mains descendent vers mes fesses et les caresse à travers le tissu. Je gémis longuement, satisfait. Il rompt le baiser et me regarde tendrement derrière son masque.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas l'enlever ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas une nécessité.

-Je veux te voir.

-Mais, je suis là.

-Idiot. Tu m'as parfaitement compris.

-Pas le moins du monde. Tu me fais un cours, rien que pour moi ?

Il se rapproche de nouveau de mes lèvres, les mordillant délicatement. Il nous fait reculer pour me bloquer contre le mur.

Il place une de ses jambes entre les siennes, la pressant contre mon entrejambe. Je soupire de bien – être à nouveau.

Est – ce qu'il se passe quelque chose en moi ? Dans ma tête ? Dans mon cœur ? Est – ce un sentiment nouveau ? Ou le simple fait que je le désire… ?

Je ne sais plus. Yoru me fait perdre la tête, la notion du temps et mes sens. Je ne me sens plus, je perds pied quand je suis avec lui. Je ne me soucie plus de cette haine que j'ai contre mon frère, de la douleur de la perte de mes parents et de l'indifférence des gens qui m'entoure. Je me sens vivre. Aimé par quelqu'un…Protéger. Chérir.

Je redoute le moment où mon corps ne sera plus contre le sien, ses lèvres sur les miennes… Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse seul face à moi – même. Mais, comment le lui dire ? Je ne sais pas jongler avec les mots. Je ne sais pas m'y prendre. Faut – il juste que je lui dise « reste » ?

Aime – moi, Yoru. Aime – moi aussi fort que je peux t'aimer. Fais – moi tien, laisse – moi t'appartenir. Enivre mes sens et fais – moi ressentir le goût de la liberté et de l'amour partagé.

Ne me laisse pas dans mon monde de douleur et de tristesse. Ce monde constitué de noir. Fais – moi voir la lumière. Fais – moi ressentir ce sentiment qu'est l'amour. Aide –moi à me sentir mieux dans ma peau. Guéris – moi de toutes ces blessures et toutes ces traces sur mon corps… Aime – moi…

Je me réfugie dans ses bras, humant son odeur boisé et sauvage.

-Yoru ? Y'a t – il un sens à la vie ? Y'a t – il quelqu'un sur Terre qui peut nous faire vivre ? Qui peut nous aider ?

-Sûrement. Tu ne l'as pas encore trouvé ?

-Je ne crois pas… Mais, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir me reposer sur quelqu'un.

-Ca viendra avec le temps. Mais, tant que tu ne l'as pas trouvé, tu peux te reposer sur moi, tu sais.

-Tu veux bien ?

-Evidemment. De toute façon, je serais près de toi jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte. Et plus encore.

Je plonge dans son regard puis l'embrasse aussi amoureusement que je le peux.

-Je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour toi, Yoru. Tu me fais oublier ma peine et je suis bien quand tu es près de moi.

-Tant mieux alors. Si je peux te faire du bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Et toi, qu'est – ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

-C'est difficile à dire. J'ai besoin de toi, c'est indubitable. Mais, je pense que nous deux, ce n'est pas possible.

Mon petit monde de bonheur s'effondre à l'entente de cette dernière phrase.

-Pourquoi pas ?!

-C'est compliqué. Je… Je ne suis pas un homme facile. Et je voyage beaucoup. Je ne pourrais pas être souvent au – près de toi.

-Je pourrais te suivre. Je ne suis pas malade en bateau, j'adore prendre le train et je n'ai pas peur de l'avion.

-Ce n'est pas question de ça. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Sasuke. Enfin, pour l'instant.

-Qu'est – ce qui empêche que je comprenne ? Ton masque, c'est ça ?

-Tu es perspicace.

-Montre – moi. Je te promets de ne pas m'énerver, Yoru.

-Tu ne pourras pas ne pas t'énerver. C'est trop douloureux. Et tu vas en souffrir si tu me vois complètement.

-Peu importe. C'est ton masque qui empêche une relation entre nous qui me fait souffrir. Montre – moi ton visage, Yoru.

Il me fixe intensément, cherchant à me dissuader mais, je soutiens son regard. Il finit par soupirer.

-Comme tu voudras.

Ses mains se dirigent vers ses oreilles et tirent doucement sur le masque. J'observe ses gestes.

Une fois retiré, il le baisse lentement, en fermant les yeux.

Je déglutis difficilement en contemplant le visage de mon interlocuteur. La joie n'est plus à son comble et mes sourcils sont légèrement froncés. Mon regard devient haineux mais, je ne dis rien.

-Tu es content, Sasuke ? Voilà ton cher Yoru sous son vrai visage.

-Toi…

-Si tu verrais la haine dans tes yeux. Je mourrais presque sur place, tellement ça me fait du mal.

-Comment peux – tu être Yoru… ?

-Ce n'est qu'un nom, Sasuke. Les faits sont là.

-Itachi…

-Je ne regrette pas cette soirée avec toi. Mais, toi, tu dois avoir un goût très amer.

Je ne dis rien. Je le regarde…

-Je peux partir maintenant. Je crois que pour le coup, on peut se dire adieu.

Il ouvre la porte et la referme. Ses pas deviennent de plus en plus inaudibles.

Je reste au même endroit pendant quelques minutes avant d'aller sur le canapé. Je prends mon téléphone et relis les messages.

Ma gorge se serre et mes yeux me piquent.

Il m'a menti… Comment le Yoru que je connaissais a t – il pu me mentir !?

Je m'effondre en balançant mon téléphone à mes pieds. Je le sens vibrer. Je le prends malgré moi en essuyant mes larmes. C'est "Yoru".

_« Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait autant de mal. Je suis sûr que tu es en train de pleurer ; je ne suis pas mieux. Je t'aime tellement. Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes… Je ne veux pas tout briser entre nous… Pardonne – moi. Je t'aime. »_

Je relis le texto plusieurs fois avant de l'effacer ainsi que son numéro.

J'allume la télévision en me rongeant un ongle.

Je tombe sur un film à l'eau de rose comme je déteste mais, me surprends à le regarder quand même.

Je ne fais que penser à "Yoru", enfin à Itachi, pendant la nuit. C'est vers deux heures du matin que je finis par aller me coucher. Mon portable ne fait que vibrer mais je connais l'expéditeur.

Je ne les lis pas et ne réponds pas.

Je suis dans mon lit en pleurant encore et toujours. Encore trahi par quelqu'un. Encore blessé par mon amour. Encore trompé par cœur.

Quand est – ce que ce malheur s'arrêtera, bon sang ?!

Personne à qui parler. Personne à qui crier sa haine.

Je garde tout en moi, m'efforçant de me battre contre moi – même.

Vers trois heures, on toque à la porte. Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure – ci ? Si c'est Itachi, je lui claque la porte au nez.

Je tombe nez à nez sur l'un des deux hommes du bar de la veille.

-Je ne suis pas en service monsieur.

-Oh allez, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi. Et j'te payerai bien ! 1000 yens, ça te va ?

-Allez vous faire foutre.

Je claque la porte mais, elle est retenue par son pied.

-Fait pas ton coincé chéri, tu verras, on va bien s'amuser.

Il est costaud, je ne peux pas le nier. Je recule en le voyant avancer. On se retrouve dans la cuisine. Etant saoule, il ne saisit pas immédiatement ce que je fais. Je lorgne sur un couteau tranchant que je prends et l'arme devant moi.

-Barrez vous !

-De quoi ? Tu veux que je t'enfonce ça ? Tu ne préfères pas ce que j'ai entre les jambes ?

Je serre les dents et ma poigne sur le manche de l'objet.

-Allez, fais pas ton difficile. T'as du travail. T'es une pute, non ?

-Fermez – là !

Je saute sur lui, le couteau en avant mais, l'homme tombe brusquement par terre avant que je le touche.

Je regarde la personne qui se tient derrière. C'est lui... Son revolver est levé vers la cible, fumant encore.

-Tu l'as tué !!

-Aurais – tu préféré qu'il te viole, Sasuke ?

-Je sais me défendre ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Emmène – le et sors d'ici !

-...Comme tu voudras.

Je le regarde faire. La porte se ferme.

T'as pas changé. Toujours le même regard, toujours le même masque d'impassibilité sur le visage, toujours le même caractère, toujours la même personnalité...

Alors que Yoru, il avait un regard tellement doux, tellement amoureux, qui exprimait tant de promesses et tant de bonheur...

Mais, ce beau reflet que j'avais de lui s'est effondré, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

"Je serais près de toi jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte"... Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge ! Il croit que je peux tout effacer comme ça ! Il a tué mes parents, bon sang ! A 13 ans, le merveilleux jeune homme qu'il était s'est transformé en monstre...

Il a tiré un trait sur sa vie pour…

Je rigole ; je ne sais même pas pourquoi il les a tués.

Parce que c'est un malade mental. C'est la seule explication que j'ai.

Je me recouche une nouvelle fois, en pensant à Itachi et l'homme qu'il a tué. Ce mec… Comment j'ai pu faire l'amour avec lui…

Je frissonne à cette pensée. J'ai aimé être sien, être dépendant de lui… Je me mets des claques mentales. C'est du passé. Je ne reviens jamais sur mes principes. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, quel que soit la raison de ce massacre.

Il les a tués et m'a abandonné par la suite. Peut – être qu'il m'aurait tué s'il m'avait trouvé…

Aujourd'hui, il réapparait dans ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Non mais, pour qui il se prend !

Mon poing atterrit au creux de mon oreiller.

Mon portable vibre encore une fois. Je le prends. A ma grande surprise, c'est un appel et non un message.

-Allô ?

-_Je voudrais te revoir, Sasuke. Je pense qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire._

-Moi, je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Si_. Tu peux au moins exprimer ta haine._

-…Où et quand… ?

-_Demain matin, dix heures. Même chambre, même hôtel._

-Très bien.

J'éloigne mon téléphone de mon oreille et m'apprête à l'éteindre quand j'entends sa voix m'appeler.

-_Sasuke ?_

-Quoi ?

-_Je t'aime._

Je lui raccroche au nez. Mes yeux me piquent comme tout à l'heure.

-Putain… !

Je déverse ma peine. Mon subconscient essaye dans bien que mal de trouver des excuses à Itachi. Peut – être avait – il été forcé ? Peut – être qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal ?

…Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'aimerai croire que je suis tombé dans le plus cruel des cauchemars. Je veux être dans les bras de Yoru… J''ai besoin de lui…

-Itachi…

Mon oreiller capture mes larmes.

J'ai tellement accumulé de souffrance depuis que je suis jeune que je me demande par quel miracle je suis encore en vie.

J'ai du mal à tenir debout, je voudrais me laisser aller.

La fatigue me gagne, je m'endors en rêvant sûrement de Yoru…

La lumière du matin passe à travers les volets de ma chambre et le chant des oiseaux me réveillent doucement.

Je vais lentement dans la salle de bain. Je me pose devant le miroir et contemple mon visage encore endormi et mes cheveux en bataille. Je passe un gant pour me réveiller avant de descendre déjeuner.

Ceci fait, je mets ma tasse de café dans le lavabo et remonte dans ma chambre. Je choisis un jean noir moulant, troué au niveau des genoux ainsi qu'un tee – shirt blanc à l'effigie d'un rocker et une veste noire. Je manque de tomber en enfilant mon pantalon. Je repasse dans la salle de bain et prends un crayon Khôl noir. Je m'en mets sous les yeux puis sors de la maison. Je vais en direction de l'hôtel de la veille, pour le rendez – vous.

Je demande la même chambre et monte à l'étage.

J'enlève ma veste et m'installe sur le canapé en attendant silencieusement. Encore 10 minutes et il devrait être là. Je ne reste assis que quelques secondes, je vais ensuite faire les cent pas.

La porte s'ouvre sur mon frère, toujours habillé élégamment.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu, Sasuke.

-Dépêche, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Asseyons nous, veux – tu…

Je m'exécute en lui emboîtant le pas.

Il se racle la gorge avant de commencer son récit.

-Le jour de l'assassinat de toute notre famille, je n'étais pas le seul à les éliminer. J'étais extrêmement doué à l'arme à feu, c'est vrai. Mais, jamais je n'aurais pu les tuer seul.

-Tu avais un complice ?!

-Oui. Mon mentor, mon enseignant…

-Qui ?

-Madara Uchiha. Mort depuis trois ans.

-Mais pourquoi ??! Pourquoi les avoir tués ?!! Ils étaient innocents ! Ils n'avaient rien fait !!

-Si justement Sasuke !!

Je sursaute devant le ton haineux d'Itachi.

-Ils avaient tout à se reprocher !! Je ne regrette pas de les avoir tués.

-Qu'est – ce qu'ils ont fait de si mal ?!

Itachi se lève et enlève le haut de son costard. Il se tourne, tout en parlant.

-Voilà le pourquoi.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent au maximum. Des cicatrices énormes ornent son dos.

-J'ai subi ça pendant des années, Sasuke. Les brûlures, les coups, les viols… Le pourquoi j'ai tué mon père…C'était parce qu'il voulait te faire connaître le même destin funeste !!

C'est un coup – de – poing extrêmement violent que je reçois en plein estomac.

Je le regarde apeuré.

-C'est impossible !! Tu mens ! Père n'aurait jamais fait ç-

-Père…Père… Père était un monstre qui n'espérait qu'une seule chose et c'était te voir mourir blessé, humilié et violé !!! Ouvre les yeux : Père te détestait !! Il te détestait parce que tu étais parfait !! Le fils parfait !! Tu avais tout pour toi !! L'amour du monde, un visage d'ange, un corps parfait, des compétences exceptionnelles ! Père ne le supportait pas !! Si je l'avais pas tué Sasuke, tu aurais fini dans un bordel à l'autre bout du monde !!

Des larmes douloureuses coulent sur mes joues.

-Pourquoi me haïssait – il ??

-Je te l'ai dit : tu étais parfait… Je t'ai sauvé la vie en me sacrifiant plusieurs fois. Ne trouvais – tu pas que certains oncles étaient trop attentionnés envers toi ? Qu'ils avaient des gestes déplacés ? Souviens – toi, Sasuke…

Des flashs du passé renaissent dans ma tête. Je me souviens de cette main sous mon tee – shirt, de ces lèvres dans mon cou. Tout ça alors que je n'étais qu'un gamin de 5 ans, innocent mais, déjà promis à tant d'hommes…

Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité.

-Je sais que c'est dur à entendre mais, c'est la stricte vérité…

-Je ne peux pas y croire, je ne peux pas !! Père n'était pas un homme comme ça… !

-Si malheureusement… Tout le monde était avec lui.

-Même Mère ?!

-…Je n'en sais rien. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de vérifier, le temps pressait. De toute manière, personne ne devait survivre.

-Qu'est – ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu aurais dû mourir, toi aussi. J'aurais dû te tuer. Mais, lorsque je suis entré dans ta chambre, tu dormais si paisiblement. Le petit être que tu étais ne se doutait de rien. Je n'ai pas eu la force de prendre de ta vie… J'ai pensé que ça vaudrait mieux pour te le monde si personne ne survivait… J'avais prévu de me suicider, après t'avoir ôté la vie… Mais, le simple fait de te voir à changé mes plans… Tu étais si beau. Je n'ai pas pu. Je te demande pardon de t'avoir fait autant de mal… J'espère que tu comprends que c'était pour ton bien…

Itachi s'accroupi par terre, juste devant moi, implorant mon pardon. Je suis complètement perdu. Ma vue se trouble...

Le choc est trop rude pour ce que puisse le combattre. Je ne veux pas le croire… Pourquoi Père… ? Je faisais tout pour que tu me remarques et tous ces efforts m'ont conduit à ta haine de moi ?... Je ne comprends pas… J'étais un petit garçon parmi tant d'autres, à part que je portais le nom prestigieux des Uchiha. C'était tout. Je ne faisais rien pour me faire remarquer, au contraire. J'étais plutôt timide et réservé. Alors pourquoi est – ce que j'ai attiré des foudres ? Et ce désir de me voir souillé… pourquoi était – ce si important pour toi de me voir finir ainsi… ?

Ca fait mal… Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais de mal et ça me bouffe.

Je n'ai rien fait pour être ce que je suis.

-A chaque fois que tu ouvrais la bouche, Père disait que ce n'était pas normal qu'un gamin comme toi était aussi pur, aussi beau, aussi intelligent. Il disait que tu pouvais lui rapporter bien plus d'argent en un mois dans un bordel, que lui en un an de travail acharné. Ca me dégoûtait…Comment notre propre père pouvait songer à te prostituer ? Il disait qu'à 8 ans, tu serais prêt à y aller… Tu avais déjà des oncles qui te voulaient. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu vives ce que j'ai vécu.

Je lève brusquement mon regard rempli de larmes vers lui.

-Parce que tu l'as vécu ?!

-Oui. Plus d'une fois. Combien de fois nos oncles m'ont pris en "vacances" pour me…m'avoir dans leur lit, sans que leur femme sache. Combien de fois ils m'ont photographié nu, soumis et drogué… Combien de fois ont – ils prient une vidéo de nos ébats… Et combien de putain de larmes j'ai pu verser ??!

Je reste sans voix, me contentant de le regarder. J'ai tellement mal pour lui. J'observe son visage crispé de haine.

Je pose ma main sur son genou en baissant la tête et en laissant couler d'autres larmes.

-Je suis désolé, Itachi…

-Tout ça appartient au passé, Sasuke. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui ai mal fait les choses.

-Non au contraire !! Tu…tu m'as sauvé la vie, grand – frère…

Il tourne la tête vers moi, visiblement troublé par ma fin de phrase. Je l'ai appelé "grand – frère" et pas "salaud", "ordure" ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Je rougis de gêne. Je jette un coup d'œil en sa direction en constatant qu'il me regarde toujours.

Je rebaisse ma tête mais sa main m'en empêche. Il la tourne vers moi et se penche sur mes lèvres. Il les frôle puis les embrasse tendrement.

Une vague de chaleur me submerge. Je participe aussi à l'échange. Entre chaque baiser, il me répète des "je t'aime" fiévreux.

Il monte progressivement sur moi, ne quittant pas mes lèvres. Ses mains viennent voguer sous mon tee – shirt sans aucune gêne. Mes lèvres partent dévorées mon cou et finissent par me faire un suçon. Je pousse un long gémissement. Il lève ma chemise et ses dents vont mordiller un de mes tétons, déjà dur. Je suis bien…

-Je t'aime…

Je me cambre en disant ces trois petits mots. Il abaisse mon jean et mon boxer puis prend ma virilité en bouche. Sa langue chaude s'enroule autour. Ma main gauche est perdue dans ses cheveux tandis que mon bras droit cache mes yeux. Je gémis une nouvelle fois en arquant mon dos. Ses mains glissent sur mes fesses, les palpant avec envie.

Il quitte mon membre pour retirer son pantalon. Je me redresse à l'aide de mes mains et contemple le corps de mon frère. Il est bâti comme un dieu. Ces muscles se contractent à vue d'œil lorsqu'il sent mes mains sur sa peau.

-Cette fois – ci, je prends les commandes.

Je le pousse sans ménagement. Il tombe sur le dos en me jetant un regard interrogateur.

-Qu-… !

Je prends son membre et fais de long va – et – vient tout en le regardant. Je passe ma langue mutine sur mes lèvres en lui faisant un regard provocateur.

Il inspire fortement en fermant les yeux. Je dirige ma tête entre ses cuisses, en mordant une au passage. Ses gémissements sont rauques et graves. Je remonte vers ses lèvres et détache ses cheveux. Ils forment une cascade sur ses épaules.

Mes yeux s'illuminent de plaisir. Je retourne à la rencontre de sa verge que je prends en bouche.

J'y dépose quelques baisers tout le long avant de passer ma langue sur le bout.

Il se mord les doigts puis en glisse un entre ses lèvres. Je vois sa langue s'entortiller autour. Cette vision me donne envie de le prendre, là, maintenant.

-Ne joue pas à ça, Itachi… Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…

Il ouvre ses yeux et me fixe avant d'enfourner un deuxième doigt. Je rigole en me mordant la langue. Je caresse son torse en formant des zig – zag.

Je m'allonge sur lui avant d'unir nos lèvres. Une de ses mains glisse dans mes cheveux et l'autre caresse mes fesses.

Je brise le contact et redescend finir le travail.

Je passe mes lèvres sur son membre avant de prendre l'intégralité. Je le caresse entre ses cuisses puis vais titiller son intimité. Il remue, montrant que cette soumission ne lui plait pas.

-…sale petit pervers… !

Je pousse un léger rire entre deux va – et – vient.

Il ne tarde pas à jouir dans ma bouche. Je souris, satisfait de le voir si fatigué, si troublé. Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine.

-Tu ne vas pas arrêter les hostilités maintenant ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Par contre, cette fois, tu restes dessous.

-On verra. Dis…Tu fais quoi… ?

-J'amène une surprise.

Je retourne sur le sofa en souriant mystérieusement.

-C'est quoi ?

Je tends l'objet de ma convoitise. Ses yeux deviennent ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Du Nutella ?! Tu ne veux pas manger du Nutella maintenant ?!

-Et pourquoi pas ?

J'ouvre le pot et plonge un doigt à l'intérieur en fixant Itachi dans un soupire coquin.

J'enfonce mon doigt dans ma bouche après avoir pris un peu de pâte au chocolat.

Je le sors de ma bouche en continuant de le lécher, du bout de ma langue. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi écarquillés, ce qui me fait rire intérieurement.

Je reprends encore un peu de pâte sucré et en passe sur mes lèvres. Itachi comprend le message et vient m'embrasser pour l'enlever. Il suçote ma bouche tandis que je passe mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me soulève un peu et me pénètre doucement, tout en léchant le reste de chocolat.

Je bouge mon bassin en gémissant. Sa langue vient danser avec la mienne après avoir finit son travail. Il griffe mon dos et mord mon épaule. Nouveau suçon. Ses bras serrent fort ma taille en faisant des mouvements délicieux en moi.

Il est profondément encré en moi et touche le point de gravité qui me fait voir les étoiles. Un son rocailleux se fraye un chemin hors de mes entrailles et se perd dans les oreilles de mon amant.

Ma tête tombe en arrière. Je libère quelques larmes de douleurs. Itachi les happe d'un coup de langue.

Il accélère de plus en plus vite. Je me laisse aller. Ma semence se colle à son torse. Il sourit tendrement en cessant ses va – et – vient. Je l'embrasse amoureusement en soupirant de bien être.

-Je t'aime, Sasuke… Je t'aime…

-…moi aussi je t'aime…

Un sourire amoureux nait sur ses fines lèvres.

-Je veux faire ma vie avec toi…

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… ?

-Oui. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Je me blottis contre lui et m'endors sous ses caresses…


	3. Chapter 3

**15 ans, prostitué 03.**

Itachi me réveille en m'embrassant dans le bas du dos. Je gémis dans mon sommeil.

-Allez, lève – toi marmotte. On ne va pas rester indéfiniment à l'hôtel.

-Mmh...Et pourquoi pas... ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui paye, feignant. Et l'argent, ça ne tombe pas du ciel.

-Hn...Encore un peu...

Je serre mon oreiller contre moi en enfouissant ma tête dedans.

-Bon. Je vais payer, comme ça tu resteras le temps que tu veux.

-Pourquoi tu restes pas avec moi... ?

-Je dois aller travailler.

-Tu travailles où ? Et tu fais quoi ?

-Secret défense.

-Tu peux bien le dire à ton amant préféré, non ?

-Mmh...Non.

-Pff...T'es nul.

-Allez, fais – moi un bisou, démon.

Je me retourne et ouvre mes bras. Il fond dedans en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et le serre un peu plus contre moi.

J'entrouvre ma bouche pour lui laisser le passage. Il ne lui faut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre ma manœuvre.

Il m'embrasse ensuite sur les yeux puis sur le front. Il me caresse tendrement la joue en souriant.

-Je t'appelle.

-Oui...Tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes.

Il pousse un petit rire en se levant.

-Faut pas exagérer. Bon, j'y vais. Je t'appelle ce soir.

-D'accord.

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois puis s'en va.

A la porte, il me lance un "je t'aime" des plus attendrissants.

Je lui réponds au tac – au – tac.

Je m'endors avec le tendre souvenir de nos échanges, un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres.

Lorsque je me réveille, il est presque midi. Je prends mon temps avant de descendre.

Dans la rue, je me fais accoster plusieurs fois par des hommes mais, je décline toutes leurs invitations, jusqu'à ce que l'un devienne plus insistant que les autres.

Il a une trentaine d'année environ et déjà des cheveux gris. Enfin, plutôt argentés. Son œil gauche est recouvert par un cache – œil. Même s'il n'en a qu'un, il m'a bien repéré...

-Monsieur, j'ai dit non, c'est non.

-Fais pas ton radin, mon p'tit. Allez, soit sympa. C'est bien payé en plus.

-N'insistez pas.

Il m'emmène dans une rue peu fréquentée. J'essaye de passer mais l'homme m'en empêche de viles façons.

-Foutez – moi la paix, putain. J'ai dit que c'était non. Allez vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais le meilleur pour les fellations. Et je veux en avoir le cœur net. Et y'a pas que ça. Parait que tu es assez étroit. Moi, je peux t'agrandir, bébé. C'est de la bonne qualité que j'ai.

Il enlève le bouton de son pantalon et baisse la fermeture éclair en vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne.

-Allez vous faire soigner, sale obsédé.

Je recule mais rencontre un mur. C'est un cul – de – sac.

-Et ouais bébé. T'es mal tombé avec moi. J'connais ce coin par cœur. Tu vas être obligé d'admirer le spectacle et t'enfoncer ça dans ta bouche.

-Crève, pauvre con. C'est pas vous qui aller choisir avec qui je vais coucher.

-Et bah crois – moi que si.

Il s'approche de moi et pose ses mains à côté de ma tête. Sa bouche vient vers la mienne. Je tourne la tête en le repoussant.

-Cassez – vous putain ! Je vais hurler !

-Non, je crois pas, non.

Il sort précipitamment une seringue d'une de ses poches et me pique dans le bras avec.

-Put-

Mes jambes s'engourdissent. Je tombe par terre, évanoui.

-Et bah voilà...

Lorsque je me réveille, assez difficilement d'ailleurs, je remarque l'homme au dessus de moi, haletant comme s'il avait couru toute la nuit sans s'arrêter.

Il gémit fort en venant loin en moi. Avec la peu de force que j'ai, je le repousse. Je me redresse immédiatement. Il se lève en se frottant la tête.

-Ah, sale merdeux, t'as failli me briser la tête !

Il remonte vite sur le lit et attrape mes pieds.

Je me débats violement même si je plane encore.

-Lâchez – moi !

-Non ! On finit le boulot et après j'te lâche ! T'obéis et c'est tout ! C'est bien ça le travail d'une pute ! Fallait pas choisir cette voie mon mignon. Maintenant, t'es dans la merde. Surtout avec moi. J'te laisserai pas tranquille tant que je ne t'aurai pas joui et t'avoir fait avaler !

-Va te faire foutre ! J'suis pas un homme soumis, t'entends ! Enfonce – toi ça dans le crâne, connard.

Il me donne un coup de poing.

-Tu vas me parler autrement, petit con.

Après une lutte acharnée, il réussit à se hisser sur moi et à me bloquer. Je lui crache sans vergogne à la figure.

-Connard !

Il me fait taire d'un baiser langoureux forcé.

Je tente de tourner la tête mais l'homme est têtu et ne se laisse pas faire.

Une de ses mains se dirige droit vers mon membre. Je remarque son souffle saccadé et ses tremblements.

-Non ! Lâchez – moi putain !!

-Reste tranquille ! Ca ne devrait pas durer longtemps !

Je bouge dans tous les sens, essayant de le faire lâcher prise. Sa main a atteint mon membre et fait nerveusement des mouvements de va – et – vient.

Je frissonne de dégoût.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau. Cette fois, sans hésiter, je lui mords la langue. Il se redresse subitement et me frappe encore plus fort.

-Putain de merde !!

Je peine à ouvrir les yeux, tellement le coup était intensément puissance.

Je vois qu'il se lève et qu'il fouille quelque part.

-Ca, ça va te calmer, sale pute !

-N-

Trop tard. Le produit est déjà en moi, faisant rapidement effet. Ma vue se trouble et mes forces m'abandonnent.

Je suis comme dans une sorte d'ivresse mais j'arrive encore à ressentir des choses. Comme par exemple, quand il me pénètre.

Il étouffe un cri en m'embrassant. Sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne. Son souffle est irrégulier. Il gémit de plus en plus fort en accélérant la cadence.

-...j'vous en prie...lâchez – moi...

-Ta...gueule... !!!

Il se libère en moi en poussant un cri énorme et éraillé. Il se permet encore quelques mouvements de bassin tout en se calmant.

Il se retire et me prend par les cheveux. Je laisse sortir un cri.

-Ouvre ta bouche et prends.

-...va te faire foutre, j'te dis !!

Il force le passage.

-Allez ! Et mets – y du tien !!

Des larmes de souffrance coulent sur mes joues tandis que je fais ce qu'il me demande.

Il soupire de bien – être.

-...oh, putain...C'est bien vrai ce qu'on dit de toi...T'es exquis. Allez, imagine que c'est à celui que tu aimes que tu fais ça.

Itachi apparait dans ma tête. J'essaye tant bien que mal de l'imaginer à sa place mais, c'est difficile. J'y parviens peu à peu.

Ma langue titille le bout de sa verge, tendue au maximum. L'effet de la drogue me fait faire et dire n'importe quoi... Bien sûr, je ne m'en rends pas compte...

-...je t'aime...

-Mmh...C'est bien, mon chou...Moi aussi.

-Dis le moi, Itachi...Dis moi que tu m'aimes...

-Je t'aime mon chou.

-Je veux qu'on s'en aille...

-Finis – moi d'abord, bébé. Après, on ira où tu veux.

-...j'veux partir loin avec toi...

-Chut....Arrête de parler. Continue.

-Tes désires sont des ordres...

Je le reprends puis passe ses coups de langues beaucoup plus franches.

Il ne tarde pas à jouir.

-T'es doué, mon chou !!

Je tombe sur le lit, essoufflé. Il se pose sur moi en embrasse mes lèvres.

-A quoi veux – tu joué maintenant, bébé ?

-...ce que tu veux...je suis à toi, 'tachi...

-Oh, ça, ça me plait...

Il me prendra toutes l'après – midi, me droguant que je reprenais mes esprits.

Vers 22 heures, je me réveille, toujours à l'ouest.

-On part mon chou. Toi et moi, on va avoir la belle vie, j'te l'dis ! Tu vas nous rapporter pleins de frics !

-Autant que tu veux...

-Ca me plait t'entendre ça.

En attachant sa chemise, il vient m'embrasser.

-Je t'aime...tellement...

-Ouais ouais, moi aussi. Allez, bouge – toi. On y va, y'a d'la route à faire.

Il m'aide à m'emmener jusqu'à sa voiture.

Nous arrivons vers minuit dans un endroit qui m'est totalement inconnu.

-Où on est ?...

-Dans le plus gros bordel, dont je suis le patron. Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez toi, mon chou.

-....je...je veux pas rester ici. J'aime pas... Elle est où notre vraie maison... ?

-Ici chéri. C'est ici, notre maison.

Il m'accompagne jusqu'à une chambre où il m'allonge. Mon téléphone tombe de ma poche. Je le ramasse et jette un coup d'œil à l'écran.

11 appels manqués. Tous venant du même numéro.

-Bah ? Itachi...pourquoi tu m'as appelé 11 fois ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

Il m'arrache le portable des mains et regarde.

-...putain...

Il amène le mobile jusqu'à son oreille et attends.

-_Sasuke ?!_

D'un geste brusque, il raccroche.

-Putain c'est qui ça ?!!

-'tachi ?

-Ta gueule toi, putain !!

Il envoie mon téléphone contre le mur. Il se brise sous le choc.

-C'est qui ce Itachi ?!

-Ben...c'est toi...

-Mais non pauvre pute ! Moi, j'suis client ! Alors, c'est qui ?!

-C'est mon...copain.

-Comment c'est son nom ?!

-...Uchiha.

-Et merde... !! Bon, dégages d'ici toi !

-Qu- ?!

Sans avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir ma douche, je suis jeté dehors. Je tombe sur le côté devant plusieurs prostituées.

L'un s'approche de moi d'un pas félin.

-Tu viens passer une nuit avec moi, beau gosse ?

-J'veux rentrer chez moi...

-T'inquiète, ma chambre est grande ouverte...C'est petit mais on va se serrer, comme ça...

Il se colle à moi en embrassant mes lèvres.

-Gaara !! Arrête !

Ledit Gaara se redresse d'un coup. Un homme blond s'approche d'un pas vif en l'assassinant du regard.

-Va trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

-Pff...

Il s'éloigne avec la même démarche.

-Ca va ?

-Ramenez moi...me laissez pas là...j'veux pas finir ici...

-...calme – toi.

Il m'aide à me relever. Je me retrouve soulevé du sol.

-Je t'emmène pour la nuit.

-N-

-Chut...Je ne te ferais rien...

Je le regarde d'un peu plus près.

Ses yeux sont d'un bleu lagon extrêmement beau et profond. Il a 3 espèces griffures sur chaque joue. Je remarque sa peau halée qui brille à la lumière des réverbères.

Il me dépose délicatement sur son lit et entreprends de me déshabiller. N'ayant pas retrouvé toute ma raison et surtout, étant très fatigué, je le laisse faire à sa guise.

-Dors, beau brun...Demain sera un jour meilleur.

Je sens ses lèvres sur le coin de ma bouche. Le sommeil m'emporte.

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec grande difficulté. Le produit que m'a injecté l'autre cinglé ne fait plus effet mais laisse un état secondaire très désagréable.

-Salut.

-Qui êtes – vous... ? Et où suis – je ?

-Dans un bordel. Je suis...disons...ton sauveur.

-Dans un quoi... ?

Je laisse l'information monter à mon cerveau. Ceci fait, je pousse un cri effroyable.

-Sortez – moi d'ici !! Sortez – moi !!! J'travaillerai pas ici, bande de tarés !!

-Wow, wow, wow !! Calmos ! Je vais rien te faire.

Il me saisit par les épaules pour me calmer et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-J'vous jure que si vous me touchez, j'appelle la police.

-T'inquiètes. J'crois que t'as eu ton compte hier...

-Qu- ?!

Sans prévenir, je m'évanoui.

Les petites claques de l'homme me font revenir parmi les vivants.

-Ca va, mec... ?

-...ca a l'air d'aller franchement ?

-Tu t'es souvenu de ta soirée ?

-Plus ou moins...Mais, pas mal de choses, ouais...

-...pas des trucs cools, j'imagine.

-Non, pas trop non. Et pourquoi j'te parle d'abord ! T'es un parfait inconnu ! Et t'es qui d'abord ! Tu veux me baiser ! Bah, tu peux toujours courir !

-De 1, si je veux quelque chose, je l'ai toujours. De 2, je ne vais rien te faire parce que j'pense que tu vaux largement mieux que ça. De 3, je suis celui qui t'a sauvé des griffes d'hommes qui, eux, n'y serait pas allé avec des pincettes. Et de 4, j't'ai déjà dit de te calmer.

Je ne dis rien. Je triture mes doigts nerveusement, reniflant pour ne pas laisser couler mes larmes.

-T'as un téléphone ?

-Ouais. Y'a quelqu'un qui peut venir ?

-Oui.

Il me tend le mobile. Je tape les numéros et attends.

-_Allô ?_

-Itachi...

Je m'éloigne pour qu'il n'entende pas la conversation.

-_Sasuke ?! Mon amour, t'es où ? J'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler hier soir !_

-Itachi, y'a un gars qui...il m'a...il m'a drogué et tout...putain Itachi, il m'a emmené dans un bordel !

-_Où est – ce, mon cœur ? Je viens te chercher._

-J'en sais rien !

Le téléphone m'est subitement retiré des mains.

-C'est au village du Thé, il vous faut 45 minutes de route.

-_Enfoiré, c'est toi qui l'as touché ?!_

-Non. Plutôt sauvé, monsieur. Je vous le repasse...

J'attrape le mobile.

-_Ecoute mon cœur, j'arrive tout de suite. Si y'a un problème, tu appelles. Ne bouge surtout pas._

-Ok...je t'aime mon cœur...j'ai peur...

-_Je suis là. J'suis en route chéri... A tout de suite. Bisous. Je t'aime mon ange. Sois fort._

-Je t'aime aussi...

J'attends qu'il raccroche pour poser le téléphone.

Je renifle bruyamment. L'autre pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Me touche pas... !

-...Désolé.

Je m'installe dans le canapé, attendant Itachi.

L'homme tente de me parler mais, je ne réponds pas ou alors, froidement.

-Je m'appelle Naruto... Et toi, c'est quoi ?

-Va te faire foutre. J'parle pas au inconnu.

-...j'suis pas là pour te faire du mal.

-C'est ça, allez...

-J'suis dans la même situation que toi. Sauf, que je suis un peu plus vieux.

-...qu'est – ce que tu veux dire... ?

-Moi aussi je vends mon corps à des connards... Mais, j'ai pas le choix. J'ai un orphelinat à nourrir...

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil.

-J'savais pas...Désolé...

-...tu veux bien me répondre ?

-J'm'appelle Sasuke.

-C'est un joli nom...

-Hn...

-Et...t'as quel âge ?

-15.

-Ah ouais ! T'es jeune ! J'en ai 22.

-Hn...

-Comment t'es tombé là dedans ?...

-Pas envie d'en parler. C'est du passé. J'me prostitue plus. J'suis casé.

-Ah. Il a de la chance.

Je lorgne encore sur lui en lui jetant un regard rempli de reproche.

-Même pas en rêve.

Il rigole doucement.

-Non, t'inquiète. J'me tiendrai à carreaux jusqu'à ce que ton copain arrive. Même si j'ai très envie de t'embrasser, j'dois avouer.

-J'te fous une calotte tellement forte que tu pourras plus te relever, si tu t'approches à moins de 2 mètres de moi.

-T'as vu comme t'es fait ? T'as que la peau sur les os.

-Allez, c'est bon, tais – toi.

On continuera à bien parler pendant une demi – heure, comme deux vieux potes qui ne s'était pas revu depuis des années.

On s'est trouvé des points communs, du genre l'histoire de famille, le tuteur, la prostitution...

Finalement, il est collé contre moi, une bière à la main en s'égosillant bruyamment alors que je raconte une blague.

Je reçois un appel d'Itachi qui me demande où je suis. Naruto me fait un plan que je lui dicte.

-_J'arrive mon cœur._

-Oui. J'ai hâte...Bisous...Je t'aime.

-_Je t'aime aussi mon cœur._

Je raccroche et remarque le visage dépité de Naruto.

-Y'a quoi ?

-J'suis triste que tu partes. Je t'aime bien.

-Ben...On se reverra peut – être...

-J'espère, oui. T'es vraiment un mec super. Je me suis retrouvé en toi.

-C'est gentil...Bon...Je vais l'attendre dehors. Salut et merci pour la nuit...

-Pas de soucis, c'est normal...

Il m'accompagne à l'entrée. Je lui tends ma main qu'il prend mais, pour m'amener à lui.

Il embrasse doucement mes lèvres. Elles sont chaudes et douces mais, cela n'empêche pas que je reste abasourdi devant son geste.

-Je prends ça comme cadeau d'adieu.

-Recommence jamais ça !!

-T'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ton mec n'en saura rien et de toutes manières, j'pense pas qu'on se reverra.

-Me mets pas dans le même sac que tous les gens. On va se revoir, j'te dis. Tiens, c'est mon numéro. Ca te prouve ma bonne foi, là ?

-Ouais...

Il m'offre un sourire avant de noter mon numéro sur un bout de papier.

-On est quitte comme ça. Allez, beau brun. Vole. Et prends soin de toi.

-Pareil pour toi et...arrête tes conneries. J'pense que tu vaux beaucoup mieux.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire.

-J'ai vraiment pas envie que tu partes...

-Déménages à Konoha, alors.

-Idiot...

-Médites. Bon. Salut...

-Ouais.

Je referme la porte et descends les escaliers. J'ai hâte de retrouver mon tendre amour...

J'attends quelques minutes dehors jusqu'à apercevoir sa grosse voiture noire.

Il descend et court vers moi. Il me serre fort dans ses bras. Je crois qu'il pleure...

-Putain j'ai eu peur...

-Je suis là maintenant...Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer...

-J'suis trop con, j'aurais pas dû te laisser seul...

-T'inquiète, c'est passé...

Il me sourit et m'embrasse longuement. Je ne vois pas Naruto à la fenêtre, nous regardant avec insistance. Voir même...Haine.


End file.
